Inches from Reality
by mistofan
Summary: Carson and Sage watch the Avengers at their town's movie theater. The storm that suddenly occurs on their walk home reminds them of a certain Asgardian, Thor. That Asgardian shows up at their house wanting to use their 'communication device'. In a state of shock, the mortals allow him to come into their house and they learn of Loki's plan to use the Tesseract to rule Midgard.


**A/N: I had huge inspiration for this story yesterday when it was raining. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story. And if any of the characters seem OOC please let me know, and I'll fix it the best I can. I'm writing this story for my own entertainment, and I hope it will entertain all of you as well.  
****  
Me: Loki..disclaimer please.  
Loki: Why should I bother helping you, mortal?  
Me: Because I'm the author and I said so.  
Loki: I am the rightful heir to the throne of Asgard. You will do as I say, I will not do what you tell me to.  
Me: *snickers* If you were the rightful heir, then Thor wouldn't be the king right now, you would be.  
Loki: *glares and holds up his scepter*  
Me: Um...do the disclaimer please? And I promise I won't have you do anything embarrassing in the story, and you can have the Tesseract.  
Loki: *lowers scepter* I'll do your pathetic disclaimer...but just this once. Misto does not own the Avengers or me. The only characters she owns are the weakling mortals, Carson and Sage.  
*raises scepter again* ALL YOU READERS WILL KNEEL DOWN TO ME, YOUR KING!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Far from possible**

As Carson and Sage walked home from the movie theater, they heard a few roars of thunder before it started to pour down with rain.

"I bet Thor is around here somewhere with his hammer!" Sage joked while looking up into the dark, cloudy sky.

"And maybe the rest of the Avengers aren't too far behind him," Carson added while grinning at her best friend.

The two girls had just watched The Avengers at their town's small movie theater. It wasn't much but at least they had a place to go to watch a few movies and hang out.

The town they live in is small in size and only has one traffic light. Who knows how the town of Geraldine could afford a movie theater, but maybe the many fundraisers and donations of the townspeople helped with acquiring the diminutive building.

Carson and Sage trudged through the puddles of muddy water while being drenched by the pouring rain. Even though the girls were getting wet, they didn't mind. It cooled them off from the summer heat.

"I would have been so ticked off if Iron Man died….he is by far my favorite hero in the Avengers. I would have hunted the director down and I would have made him wish he didn't murder Stark," Carson ranted while violently moving her hands around, showing how angry she would have been if her favorite hero didn't make it out alive.

Sage moved her hands over her own lips to prevent herself from laughing louder than she actually was.

"Then I would have murdered you for hurting my favorite director. Joss Whedon is amazing!"

Carson gasped loudly.

"You would murder your best friend?"

"Nah…you know I wouldn't do that to you. Unless Loki uses mind control on me…then I might end up killing you."

"You would like being under his control wouldn't you, Sage?" Carson chuckled while wiggling her eyebrows.

Sage giggled and playfully pushed Carson.

"Oh yeah...you know it, Cars. Shall I pick on you about your little crush on Stark?"

Carson stuck her tongue out and made a mocking noise.

"You know what my mom used to tell me when I was a little kid? That if you stuck your tongue out, a dragonfly would buzz by and cut your tongue off," Sage stated while moving her hands in a flying motion past Carson's exposed tongue.

Carson quickly retracted her tongue back into her mouth and whispered, "I don't want to lose my tongue."

"Then keep it in your mouth."

The girls laughed and continued their long walk back to Sage's home. As they finally reached the house, the thunder and lightning grew worse.

"Geez, Thor….who are you fighting now? The Incredible Hulk?" Carson joked while watching Sage dig through her pockets for the house key.

"Or maybe he's fighting an army of frost giants."

Sage unlocked the door and pushed it open to reveal her cozy living room.

"After you, Cars," Sage said while allowing her friend to get out of the rain and into the dry house first.

"I really wish something exciting would happen around here," Sage whispered while staring out into her dark front yard before closing the door behind her.

Unknown to her, a dark figure was watching their every move.

She slipped her shoes off at the door and walked into the kitchen to grab a snack.

"Hey Cars…want anything?" Sage asked while staring blankly into the refrigerator.

"We don't have much because my parents never stopped at the store before they left for their vacation, so hopefully we can find something."

"Just pass me a coke and a towel to dry myself off with and I'll be happy," Carson said while turning the television on.

Sage's nose crinkled at the thought of the carbonated drink her friend asked for. Don't get her wrong, she doesn't hate them but she would prefer a sweet tea over a coke any day.

"Here you go; I'll be right back with some towels."

Sage placed the drink on the coffee table and before she could turn to leave, Carson pointed at the television screen.

"What does the weatherman mean by a magnetic storm?"

Sage shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I don't know...but I've heard that somewhere before."

The two teenagers both looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Thor."

They both laughed at the ridiculous thought.

"That's not possible since he's not real, and neither are the rest of the heroes or villains we adore so much."

Sage nodded in agreement and headed for the bathroom to grab a couple towels for her and Carson to dry themselves off with.

* * *

Carson sat down in the dark brown recliner that was parallel to the matching love seat.

She picked up the remote and flipped through the channels, attempting to find something more interesting to watch than the mundane news.

After a couple clicks of the remote, she decided to watch 'The Dark Knight'.

There was a sudden, deafening knock on the front door that made Carson jump with fright. She slowly stood up and shuffled quietly toward the door.

Unsure if she should open the door or not, Carson peeked through the door's tiny window and let out a quiet squeal when she looked into the eyes of the person who stood on the other side of the door.

Sage quickly bolted into the living room when she heard her friend's squeal.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Carson was at a loss for words. She stammered and pointed at the door, looking dumbfounded.

Sage gently moved Carson out of the way and slowly turned the knob of the door.

She opened the door to reveal a muscular man with blonde shoulder-length hair, and piercing blue eyes.

He held a giant hammer in one of his hands.

He gave the two girls a charming smile before saying, "Hello. I am Thor of Asgard and I am in need of a favor."

"You're real?" Sage whispered in shock.

Thor sent her a bizarre look.

"Of course I'm real. I'm as real as your friend over there."

Sage glanced back at Carson before looking back at Thor.

"How can I help you then?" Sage asked cautiously while looking up at the otherworldly being.

"I need to use your communication device. I must contact Stark immediately and notify him and the rest of the Avengers of my whereabouts. Where is this place located exactly?"

"Um…Geraldine…..Alabama. Basically the middle of nowhere."

Sage motioned for Thor to come inside and she closed the door behind him. Carson continued to stare at Thor in shock as she handed him the house phone.

"I give you both my most gracious gratitude."

Thor flashed them another smile before pressing buttons on the phone.

"He actually knows how to use a phone?" Carson whispered as they watched the Asgardian make a phone call.

"Stark? Yes….I have found the location of the Tesseract…..It's in..." Thor held his hand over the receiver and asked, "Where are we again?"

"Geraldine, Alabama," Carson whispered.

"The Tesseract is located somwhere in a place called Geraldine, Alabama…Loki appears to have hidden it in this town….Yes….that is correct….it seems a little strange that he would allow me to have knowledge of the location of the Tesseract. He is most likely planning something…..yes…I'll see you soon….farewell."

Thor disconnected the call and handed the telephone back to Carson.

"We will need a place to stay while we search for the Tesseract. Seeing as this town does not have any other lodging, we will have to abide here for the time being."

"By 'we' who else are you talking about?" Sage asked.

"The Avengers."

Sage bit her bottom lip and glanced over at Carson.

"Cars….what am I supposed to do? My parents said you were the only person who could stay here while they were gone….but the Avengers will need a place to stay while they search for the Tesseract, and if you can remember from the movie, it will unleash an alien army so they need to find it before Loki can use it."

"Let them stay…as long as Hulk doesn't smash anything in your house, your parents shouldn't get too mad. You've wanted an adventure and now you have your chance! Don't let this opportunity slip through your fingers!"

Sage nodded and looked back at the Asgardian.

"Alright…you guys can stay here, but there will be some rules. No drugs or alcohol. Do not destroy this house, and if my parents decide to come home early then all of you need to hide or fly away because I don't need my parents getting mad at me for letting other people stay here, besides her."

"I will follow these rules, and I will make sure that the others follow them as well."

Thor sat down on the love seat and looked at the television.

"Why is that man dressed like a bat?"

"Because he's Batman," Sage replied while sitting beside Carson, in her comfy computer chair.

"Batman? What does this Batman do?"

"He's a crime fighting vigilante who dresses up like a bat and beats bad guys to a pulp."

"What is his superpower?"

"He doesn't have a superpower, but it doesn't matter if he has powers or not because he's Batman!" Carson said while stretching out on the recliner.

Thor nodded and his eyes traveled from the television screen over to Sage and Carson.

"What shall I call you two?"

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier, I'm Sage and this is Carson," Sage said while pointing at her friend.

"I still can't believe that you and the Avengers are real. I thought it was just some comic they decided to turn into a movie," Carson said while glancing over at Thor before returning her eyes to the television screen.

"A comic? There's a movie about us?" Thor asked curiously.

Sage hopped up from her seat and picked up her Avengers comic off of the kitchen table and handed it to Thor.

"Carson and I just watched the movie earlier this evening. This is a comic book," Sage explained while flipping through the pages, showing him the comic.

"This is quite interesting. They drew most of my features perfectly."

The corners of Thor's lips curved up into a bright smile as he flipped through the comic, reading about his adventures with the Avengers.

"Sage…is it? Will you be kind enough to get me a beverage?"

Sage gave a small smile and picked up a soda from the refrigerator.

"Will this be okay?"

"It's marvelous. Thank you."

Thor opened the soda and gulped it down in one sip before crushing the can and throwing it to the ground.

"Another!"

* * *

From the dark shadows, Loki watched the interactions between his brother and the two mortal girls.

"Keep having your fun, brother. Soon, I will rule all of Midgard and every being will kneel down before me," Loki sneered.

He took one last look at his brother before transporting to the hidden place where he hid the Tesseract.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. It took me forever to finish this chapter, but I am very proud of it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of it.  
Thank you so much!**


End file.
